roblox_apocalypse_risingfandomcom-20200214-history
Roblox Apocalypse Rising Wiki
Announcements: None at the moment. See our facebook page here 'https://www.facebook.com/pages/Apocalypse-Rising-Wikia/245409865620617 '''Don't make categories at this moment please, CheezNiper is currently working on getting the categories fixed. ' Welcome to the Apocalypse Rising Wiki! '''Apocalypse Rising is a free ROBLOX user-made game based off of the ArmA II mod, DayZ. The game is scripted by ZolarKeth and built by Gusmanak. The general goal of the game is to try and survive against all odds in a post-apocalyptic world, fight zombies and bandits, work with friendly survivors and live for as long as possible! There are 9 badges in the game: Survivor, Wanderer, Nomad, Bandit, Raider, Marauder, Hero, Savior, Guardian). Apocalypse Rising was created on April 1st, 2008, but became an official game on July 1st, 2012. Apocalypse Rising is one of the most popular zombie/survival genre game, as it was voted 2013's most popular ROBLOX zombie/survival game! If you are a good, experienced player, feel free to add your own tips and adventures to this wiki. If you are a newbie in need of help, check out all the pages on the wiki. Have fun surviving! If you have a question or want to discuss the game, do it on the forums or the new WIP forum page here. Got any suggestions? Post them here: Suggestions and Ideas or Apoc. Hardcore Suggestions See Guides for helpful information on gameplay, recommended for beginners! Announcements *Follow the wiki's Instagram: @Apocalypserisingwiki *Like the new Facebook page about the wiki! *Congratulations to: User:MrWiki57 for getting the 6,000 edit on the wiki. *We have a rival wiki, made by User:Truman89. *Sign the Amend Map Petition! Updates Janurary 19, 2014 Update: Gusmanak made an update to help with people's losing connection issue, and/or inventory glitches. Janurary 14, 2014 Update: Added Portable Radio, Added In-Game Group Chat, Added the "Dead Silence" feature) Links Apocalypse Rising Apocalypse Rising on Reddit Wiki administration You will most likely start off as a chat moderator, then admin and if your lucky enough Bureaucrats. Founder: *User:Solidmario10 Bureaucrats *User:CheeZniper *User:KingsterCoal *User:MrWiki57 *User:Truehand *User:Iceymans6183 Admins *User:XSpwX2 *User:Sergiusalceanu *User:Riker12 *User:Anyseven *User:Strafev Chat moderators All of the current admins above are chat moderator. If you have a question though contact KingsterCoal. Portals *Portal:Consumables *Portal:Food *Portal:Drinks *Portal:Weapons *Portal:Utilities *Portal:Attachments *Portal:Ammunition *Portal:Building Materials *Portal:Structures Trivia *The rarest gun in the game is: The Patriot Assault Rifle. Only obtainable by killing Gusmanak/ZolarKeth, hacking, or killing a hacker who has this. *There is a Bunker that is north of Kin. It is not shown on the map. *The Double-barreled shotgun deals the highest damage out of every gun in the game. *There are 3 major cities: Kin, Vernal, and Hark. *There are 6 small towns: Dirk, Yale, Olke, Korri, and Mason. *There are 18 hay fields in the map. More trivia 'Rules' *No spamming/advertising. Will result in warning, 1 Day Ban, than 3 Day Ban. *No inappropriate content or language. *No hacking or support of hacking. *Creating false rules is not allowed. *Posting porn, excessive swearing or a massive amount of vandalism will result in a 7-day IP ban with no warning. *Use blogposts and the forum for posting your groups and other non-game related material. Do not make a page that says something like "I like taco" or "Join my ROBLOX group." *Before creating a page, ask in the forums if it is already here. *Don't use pages to rant about stuff. Ex. Instead of "MK-48s are so powerful that I got killed by a guy with one and I lost a Patriot with 5 mags!", say "MK-48s are very powerful weapons". *Do not make comments such as "I killed a person with a FAL and I had a Makarov! LOOL!" This is not to discourage sharing your stories, just making meaningless comments. Another example would be "I found a black mili at a heli crash!" *If wanting to add something to a locked page, ask an admin to edit the locked page as long as it's appropriate. *Do not bully other people on the wiki. Bullying will not be tolerating, and will be an automatic 7 Day Ban. *Do not beg to become admin. *If you are creating an account, do not add anything inappropriate to your username. It WILL be IP banned infinitely. *No signatures when doing an edit. ex. MK-48s are military-grade weapons ~added by username~ *It is highly encouraged to post screenshots that were taken during the day instead of at night so that they're easier to see. *If you are not an admin, do not pretend to have administrative powers just to intimidate others. *Do not threaten the admins, or anyone else in general.. Anyone repeatedly violating these rules will be banned for increasing durations of time, up to an infinite IP ban as long as they continue to break said rules. Categories First Person 2.png|Guides|link=Guides Virus.jpg|The Virus|link=The Virus Zombie Close 2.png|Zombies|link=Zombies Weapons.png|Weapons|link=Portal:Weapons beanss.png|Food|link=Portal:Food Waterbottle.png|Drinks|link=Portal:Drinks A-P mansion.jpg|Structures/Buildings|link=Structures Utilities.jpeg|Utilities|link=Portal:Utilities Map.png|Map|link=Map#In-Game_Maps player.png|Characters|link=Characters Vann.jpg|Vehicles|link=Portal:Portal:Vehicles Battle Rifle.png|Attachments|link=Attachments Hack Cheats - Skybox Troll.png|Hackers|link=Hackings Apoc Rising V1.0.0.jpg|Apocalypse Rising, The Original.|link=Apocalypse Rising, The Original. RobloxScreenShot05252013_133325186.jpg|Adventures in Apocalypse Rising|link=Adventures in Apocalypse Rising Category:Locked Pages